


Love Hurts

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cost of keeping it interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

Jack groaned as he stiffly sat down at the briefing room table and glared at Daniel who continued on to the coffee pot. Moments later, Daniel set a full cup in front of Jack and took the chair next to him looking guiltily at his own coffee. Jack carefully picked up his cup wincing as the strained muscles in his back protested.

"What else do you want from me?" Daniel glanced at the doorway and whispered, "You were the one who said the beams in the garage ceiling would hold."

"Who knew you meant you, me _and_ the pinata, Daniel!"


End file.
